From the announcement of investigation report of Environmental Dispute Coordination Commission, in complaints to pollution, the number of smell pollution complaints is second larger number after the number of noise pollution complaints, and the solution thereof is recently an important subject. An interest for the environmental problem and health effect of environment is increased. Therefore, complaints to bad smells whose degree are not a pollution problem previously are increased so that in a factory neighboring residential area, countermeasures to bad smells are focused.
On the other hand, in general household, complaints to bad smells become constant problems, and an interest for removing bad smells such as foul smell and musty smell is increase. Further, in the art of cleaning agents used in clothes washing and dishes cleaning, there has been actively studied and techniques of using a plant essence as a deodorant substrate have been reported.
For instance, there have been proposed deodorant cleaning agents containing specific plant essences (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4), a cleaning agent for sterilization and deodorant composition containing a specific surfactant and plant essence (refer to Patent Document 5), deodorant cleaning agents containing specific fragrance components (refer to Patent Documents 6 and 7) and a deodorant cleaning agent containing a fungicide other than plant essences and fragrance components (refer to Patent Document 8).
However, in these, for instance, in case of liquid cleaning agent for dishwasher, this technique is used for a method of removing smells derived from foods such as raw fishes. A sponge or the like used as a dish cleaning tool are placed on condition of containing water for long time so that in this condition, bacterial growth are promoted and a fishy smell derived from the bacteria generates. It is difficult to prevent such fishy smell generation derived from the bacteria by the above deodorant techniques.
In order to prevent the smell derived from the bacteria, it is considered to use an antimicrobial in combination and many antimicrobials used for the liquid cleaning are known. Of these, a technique using a zinc compound as an antimicrobial is known. For instance, it is known that a liquid cleaning agent composition containing an antimicrobial is proposed and as zinc is effective as the fungicide (refer to Patent Document 9). Further, a technique of antimicrobial deodorant cleaning wax has been proposed and it is known that zinc is effective as a metal having antimicrobial activity or deodorant activity (refer to Patent Document 10).
However, the inhibiting activity of deterioration smell by the inorganic compounds such as zinc and silver and plant essences is still not sufficient.
Meanwhile, an isothiocyanate (isothiocyanic ester) has excellent antimicrobial activity and is preferred in view of food sanitation. However, since it has an irritating smell (volatilizing smell) generated by volatilizing thereof, there is a bar to directly add the isothiocyanate to foods.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-282089
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-212597
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-234098
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-234097
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-178581
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-290691
Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-282081
Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 10-212489
Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2001-181154
Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2000-198950